


The Hitomi Trap

by ayanotateyuri



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanotateyuri/pseuds/ayanotateyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl is trying to get with your guy, what do you do? Seduce them and get them in bed with you, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scherzando

**_Author's Note:_ **

_In this story, Sayaka has not contracted yet, and is not a puella magi. Hitomi is trying to confess to Kyousuke while he's still in the hospital._

* * *

"If you don't confess your feelings to Kyousuke by tomorrow, I'll assume they do not exist and confess to him myself."

That's what Hitomi told her over dinner. And god damn Sayaka did not like that one bit. It pissed her off, and it stomped all over her pride. One day? How the hell was she supposed to work up that kind of courage in one day? Well there was no way she was going to let that green haired backstabber have Kyousuke. At the same time, there was no way she was going to confess to Kyousuke either. There had to be another way.

Sayaka sat fuming on her couch, her legs dangling as she pretended to pay attention to whatever dumb anime was on the TV at that moment. She couldn't count on her friends for help; Madoka was on a date with the transfer student ("Dammit! That glasses wearing moe girl stole my wife! I'm really not lucky with these kinds of things."), and Mami was out fighting witches. She was going to have to pull past this by her own wits.

Sayaka groaned into the pillow she was hugging. _Let's see… if I can't make him mine… then I gotta stop Hitomi from making him hers. How do I do that? Do I lure her away from him? Can I make her love someone else? Who can I use to replace Kyousuke?_ Sayaka's head spun with names and faces of random classmates, both male and female. She was firmly convinced that her "girls can't love girls" thing was a solid case of "the lady doth protest much". All it would take is one little push, and…

 _Wait a minute! I know who can lure Hitomi away! The answer is plain to see, it's been right under my nose all this time!_ Sayaka sprang up and ran to the full length mirror in her bathroom, admiring her reflection before striking a "sexy" pose and wiggling her butt a bit. "What do you think, hot stuff, think you can make Hitomi fall for you?" Sayaka inquired to her reflection, before giving it a seductive wink and blowing it a kiss. "This is for Kyousuke! If you really love him then you'll do anything to keep him away from another girl's clutches! Let's do this!" Pausing only to flash a determined grin and fistbump her reflection, the blue haired girl pranced off to her bedroom to retrieve her phone and lasso her victim.

"Hitomi-channnnnnn," Sayaka spoke into her phone once she heard the other side pick up. "I thought about what you told me earlier today, and I think I've made a decision! But I think you should come over to my house so we can discuss it. Savvy?"

Sighing at the other girl's overly casual manner of speaking, Hitomi nodded, more for her own benefit than Sayaka's, and responded. "Of course Miki-san, I'm glad you were able to reach a decision after all. As you put it, ah, 'savvy'. I will be there at a quarter to six." Sayaka grinned wickedly to herself when Hitomi promptly hung up. "Score! Operation Save Kyousuke From The Green Haired Menace begins right now! Begin preparations!" Sayaka skipped off merrily into the kitchen to prepare some drinks to lower Hitomi's guard, confident in her own ability to seduce innocent rich girls, not that she'd ever tried before.

Fast forward three hours. It was 6:15 PM on the dot, and Hitomi, having taken "arriving at exactly the right time" classes alongside her tea ceremony classes, knocked on Sayaka's door at precisely the second the second hand passed the 12 on her watch. She was emotionally prepared for this meeting, prepared to accept whatever answer Sayaka gave her. Such was the way a proper young lady should act.

Sayaka was of course lying in wait behind the door, and opened it as soon as she heard the knocking. Greeting her friend with a cheesy grin, Sayaka extended an arm into her house. "Come in, come in Hitomi!" she urged. The green haired girl nodded and sat on the couch where she saw some drinks set aside on a side table.

"Well, Miki san?" she asked once Sayaka joined her on the couch. "Will you confess to Kyousuke or not?" Sayaka feigned deep thought and rubbed her chin for effect, before giving her answer: "Ah, none of the above!"

Hitomi was not expecting this. If she was going to come out all this way, it had better not be to have games played with her. "I beg your pardon? I gave a clear question, and I expect an answer!" Eyebrows furrowing slightly, she stood up and crossed her arms, looking down on Sayaka and trying to assert just how annoyed she was. "Now answer! What will you choose?"

"Oh alright, alright… I choose… hmmm… you!" Sayaka promptly replied, a devilish grin splitting her face. She gave Hitomi enough time to process her answer, but not enough time to let the blush reach her cheeks. "W…W-WH-" Hitomi barely had time to sputter out before her blue haired host sprang to her feet and brutally pushed her into the wall behind her, only allowing enough time to gulp for air before their lips smashed together.

Pinning Hitomi to the wall by the shoulders, Sayaka could tell the other girl was in shock from the sudden embrace, and took advantage of the temporary weakness. She forced her tongue into the wide eyed girl's mouth before she had a chance to block her, wrapping their tongues together and continuing to ravish the other girl's lips.

 _T-this… this is… w-wow- No what am I saying? This is wrong! I can only do this with a boy! Girls can't love girls!_ Hitomi suddenly snapped to her senses and pushed against Sayaka's shoulders, struggling to set herself free and voice her extreme objections. However, the taller girl pinning her down was also much stronger, and didn't allow her to budge a millimeter. She was trapped kissing Sayaka Miki. _T-this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong this is nnnnnnnnnghhhh oh god almighty-_ Hitomi tried to stay resilient against Sayaka's assault, but it was impossible; kissing so brutally, so animalistic just felt so goddamn good. It was like something out of her deepest darkest fantasies, the most depraved thoughts that she would never admit touching herself to, not even to herself. In fact it was almost a perfect reenactment: Sayaka would hold her tightly, kissing her passionately and twisting their tongues together. The next step would be to reach up and run her fingers through the taller girl's beautiful blue hair, and so Hitomi, having lost all sense of restraint and having immersed herself in her secret fantasies, reached up and touched that soft blue and-

Their lips parted. Hitomi stumbled and fell to her knees, not expecting those firm hands to release her shoulders. She looked up at Sayaka with a range of confused emotions, the strongest being disappointment. "W…why'd you stop?" Hitomi whispered before she could even think about her words, immediately clamping her hands tightly over her mouth. Sayaka gave a triumphant grin.

"What's wrong? Wish I didn't?" she asked with a mocking tone. Hitomi rushed to stutter out her usual mantra. "N-no, I… it's… Girls… girls can't…. just… just MORE. I want more. Please." By this point she no longer realized what she was saying, how many of her ideals she was violating all in one sentence. One thing about Hitomi is that when she knew what she wanted, she acquired it, and she never failed. Of course, Sayaka was no different. That once proud, pretentious rich girl was now crumpled on her floor mewling for more. She could get used to this.

Sayaka got down on her knees and whispered softly, millimeters away from Hitomi's needy lips.

"By the time I'm done with you… you'll never believe that you could love anyone other than me," she softly taunted before claiming the green haired girl's lips for round two.


	2. Allegro

Hitomi no longer even had the willpower to keep her balance; as soon as their lips met, she fell onto her back, pulling her partner on top of her. She briefly reflected on the wisdom of moving from the cold, hard floor to the bed, before realizing that she definitely did not want to give herself time to change her mind, and quickly dispelled the thought, concentrating once more on Sayaka's lips.

Their embrace was so deep, their tongues so tightly wound together, that Hitomi didn't even care when she felt a hand reach under her skirt and grind into her panties. When she heard the wet sounds coming from Sayaka's hands, she wasn't embarrassed, she was thrilled. Gone was the proper rich girl; all that was on her mind right now was _SEX._

Sayaka certainly had not expected Hitomi to crumble this quickly. With how loudly she opposed any instances of yuri in public, who would've known that she secretly wanted it this bad? No matter; Sayaka had her right where she wanted her. She broke away from their passionate kissing and started kissing and sucking along Hitomi's neck and jawline, not showing any modicum of gentleness. This combined with how aggressively her clitoris was being grinded against was just too much for Hitomi.

"aaaaAAHHHHH, SAYAKA, YESSSSS…." Hitomi mewled loudly, not even bothering with last names or honorifics at this point. She was a mess; her bright green hair was sprawled out all over the floor, and her eyes were rolled up in her head in pleasure. Needing something to hold on to, she grabbed onto Sayaka's blue hair, caressing it and stroking it and finally pulling on it, holding her head against her neck where Sayaka continued to kiss and suck. Following this, Hitomi wrapped her legs around Sayaka's waist, pulling her closer, wanting them to become one. She was so delirious with lust, it was almost hilarious.

"Hitomi, you have such a cute voice…!" Sayaka whispered into the moaning girl's ear, tauntingly nibbling on her earlobe. "Clothes are for losers… what do you think?" Of course, this was a hypothetical question; Sayaka was going to get her naked whether she wanted it or not. However, Hitomi offered no resistance when Sayaka pulled her shirt over her head, unclipped her bra and threw it away, tugged her skirt off, and literally tore her panties off of her body.

Sayaka stood up to survey her work. Her victim was completely nude, her body sprawled all over the floor. She was breathing heavily but stared right up at Sayaka, a look that begged her to come back down and take care of her. The floor between her legs was already wet and sticky with her juices.

The blue haired girl kneeled down to admire Hitomi's apple sized breasts. A little smaller than her own, but still cute. She reached down to grope them, but Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest, covering her breasts.

"I….if you want to touch them… then you have to take your clothes off too…" Hitomi mumbled out, the last part unintelligible.

"What's that? I can't hear youuuuuu…" Sayaka asked in a mocking tone, tracing her fingertip from the top of Hitomi's stomach, over her navel, and stopping right above where her green pubic hair began.

Struggling not to moan from the simple touch of Sayaka's finger, Hitomi cried out, "JUST TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF ALREADY!" Looking to the side, ashamed that she had raised her voice, Hitomi sniffled and mumbled, "…and come down here and warm me up… the floor is cold…"

"Awww…. You're so cute, Hitomi!" Sayaka knelt down and patted the shorter girl's head, earning a blush from her. Deciding to comply with Hitomi's demands, Sayaka pushed herself to her feet and stripped herself of her school uniform, making sure Hitomi could see everything. It took every ounce of self-control Hitomi had not to touch herself while the blue haired girl stripped right in front of her, never once taking her eyes off the other girl's body. Finally naked, knelt down and picked Hitomi up bridal style, noticing she was shivering slightly from the coldness of the floor.

"Mmmm, let's continue this in bed, it'll be warmer, heheheh-," Sayaka giggled, holding onto Hitomi tightly as she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. The green haired girl clung to her tightly; both out of fear of being dropped and out of fascination towards the feeling of being held so tightly against another person's naked body. It was so… comforting. Hitomi blushed at the thought of what had already happened, unable to believe that in the space of five minutes Sayaka had been able to seduce her and get her naked, and now she was getting her in her bed, where they'd… do… things to each other. She involuntarily started trembling out of excitement towards what might happen to her, and buried her face in Sayaka's breasts.

Hitomi was shocked out of her dirty thoughts when Sayaka arrived at the top of the stairs and kicked her bedroom door open, sitting Hitomi down on the bed gently. The point was to make Hitomi fall in love with her, not to hate fuck her, so as soon as she was sitting upright on the bed, Sayaka straddled her thighs and slowly joined their lips together, kissing her deeply yet gently. Hitomi was in heaven. The warmth of Sayaka's body against her, the interlocking of their lips, the feeling of their breasts pushed together… Hitomi was in sensory overload. When Sayaka paused their kiss and whispered in Hitomi's ear to touch her, she felt like she would pass out in lust. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world to have a lover like this! Never mind that her self from half an hour ago would be horrified at what was going on right now.

Wanting to return the favor and make Sayaka feel good, Hitomi nervously reached a hand between the girl's legs, immediately feeling her fingers get covered in a wet, sticky substance. It smelled like pure sex.

"Mmm… that's right, Hitomi, go ahead…" Sayaka choked out softly, trembling in anticipation, stroking her green hair and holding her face against her breasts. She cried out in ecstasy when she felt Hitomi start to rub her clitoris, her fingers pushing, prodding, and twiddling the little knob of skin. Sayaka felt her hips involuntarily grinding down into Hitomi's hand, wanting more stimulation, more pleasure.

"Haaaaaaaa..." Sayaka moaned into Hitomi's hair, pulling on it and arching her back. "D-don't be shy… put it inside me…" Still straddling Hitomi's legs, Sayaka widened her legs to spread her opening, and gingerly grabbed Hitomi's hand and guided it towards her vagina. Their expressions were polar opposites; Sayaka was staring at the ceiling, her face contorted into a delirious smile of pure pleasure and anticipation from the other girl's fingers hovering so close to her entrance, while Hitomi's eyes were wide as dinner plates, breathing heavily in panic as she realized she was about to finger Sayaka Miki, a thousand thoughts running through her head.

_She wants me to put my fingers in there? Why am I doing this? Why does this feel so good? Does this mean I'm a lesbian? Is this going to hurt her? Why am I falling in love with h-_

Hitomi didn't let herself finish that mental sentence, fearing the implications of such feelings. Instead she determinedly took one of Sayaka's nipples into her mouth which she proceeded to nibble and suck on, and pushed two of her fingers into Sayaka.

The blue haired girl shrieked in both surprise and pleasure, as she felt herself being filled up with Hitomi's fingers. Her words were a runon mess of ecstasy: "ohhhh GOD, Hitomi that's SO GOOD, why are you UNGHH… so slow… come on, I can GGHHH… I can handle faster than that, cause you know, I'm OHHHH, YES, oh I'm kind of a pervert, I touch myself more or less eveAAAAHHH… every night, so I can handle a real beating, so hurry up and go FASTER, Hitomi, like that, that's a good girl…" She bent down and kissed Hitomi's forehead as the girl below her fingered her in a blur of warmth and squelching sounds.

Still in disbelief over her actions, Hitomi craved Sayaka's approval of her actions, reasoning that if she was going to do something like this, then she should at least do her best, especially if she was the girl that she l… lov… Hitomi could not bring herself to finish that thought. Instead, she found herself penetrating Sayaka faster and faster, taking Sayaka's words and screams of pleasure as her reward.

Finally, Sayaka started to feel the telltale signs of orgasm. Her hips started to buck harder and harder, her insides tightly clamped around Hitomi's fingers, and she felt like doing nothing but screaming for years.

"AHHH… AHHHHHHHHH… HITOMI I'M COMING!" Sayaka finally screamed out in a shrill tone into Hitomi's hair, tugging on the fluffy seaweed green hair in handfuls as she sailed over her peak. Meanwhile Hitomi stared in awe at the place where her fingers penetrated Sayaka, feeling the girl on top of her locking her fingers in place with orgasmic spasms. It didn't really hurt when Sayaka tugged so hard on her hair; in fact it made her feel happy that she was holding on tight for dear life onto _her,_ and only her. _God, what am I saying?_ Hitomi thought to herself as she felt Sayaka's orgasm die, her screams softening to whimpers. _Well… I guess it is fair to say… After all… I do love her…_ she finally admitted to herself. Should she tell her? Of course, she thought to herself. A proper lady is direct with her feelings. She barely had time to open her mouth for a breath before Sayaka crashed down onto her, claiming her lips for a kiss once again.

"That was AMAZING Hitomi… I've never felt so good in my life… ohhh Hitomi, I love you, I love you so much, I love you I love you…" Sayaka repeated this like a mantra in between kisses, making Hitomi tear up when she realized her feelings were being returned. She passionately kissed Sayaka back, running her fingers through that blue hair she loved so much, before whispering back, "I love you too Sayaka… I… I love you too!"

Any thoughts of Kyousuke were gone. Any crush she had on him previously was replaced by pure love for Sayaka. The two were entangled in bed, kissing and moving together passionately, as Sayaka reached down between Hitomi's legs, about to give her her reward for being such a good girl.

She didn't end up with Kyousuke, but that didn't matter, because neither did Hitomi. And really, this wasn't that bad. She could get used to this. Hitomi's slender fingers had reached inside of her in places she could never reach on her own, and it felt so goddamn good.

All according to plan.


	3. Adagio

She woke up to a naked blue haired girl straddling her, yelling at her to wake up. "Baby, I could stay here and stare at your cute sleeping face all day long, but we have school in half an hour, so GET UP!" Sayaka exclaimed, dismounting her groggy eyed girlfriend and tugging her out of bed.

Hitomi hit the ground hard, the jolt to her head kickstarting her mind. She had made out with Sayaka. She had fingered Sayaka. Sayaka had fingered her. She fainted after coming with a scream loud enough to wake the dead. Now she had a girlfriend calling her baby, _and oh god we're going to be late for school!_

"H-h-help me up!" Hitomi stuttered out, reaching out a hand. Sayaka took both of Hitomi's hands and pulled her up to her toes, her modest breasts bouncing a little, and smooched her right on the lips. If Hitomi wasn't awake yet, she certainly was now.

Stumbling backwards, Hitomi hid her face behind her hands, blushing furiously. "B-be a little more decent, Sayaka! There's no need to be so naughty all the time…!" Sayaka bent over at the waist, winking at Hitomi through the cracks between her fingers with a wicked smile on her face. "I don't think you have any right to call me naughty after how loud you were last night, heheheh-!" Hitomi squealed in embarrassment into her hands, as Sayaka cackled at how cute Hitomi was and dashed out of the room and downstairs, picking up all of their discarded clothes on the way. "Come on, let's go!" she called behind her.

Her face finally returning to its normal color, Hitomi shyly stepped out of the bedroom, still unaccustomed to the feeling of being completely naked in someone else's house. Frightened someone would see her even though nobody else was home, she scurried into the bathroom.

She sighed as she felt the warm water run down her skin and soak her fluffy green hair. _Well… the time for questioning whether this is right or not has passed,_ she thought to herself, watching droplets of water down her chest. _I love her now, and that's all there is to it. A proper lady adapts well to her situation. Not only that, but a proper lady makes her ma- I mean, her woman feel loved and appreciated!_ Determined, she crossed her arms over her breasts and nodded to herself. Just because she was in love with Sayaka didn't mean she couldn't still be a proper wife as she was taught to be. _I bet she'll come in here to join me, so as soon as she does, I'll… I'll… I'll kiss her!_ Confident in her plans, Hitomi stared at the shower door, once more blushing furiously.

Of course, Sayaka, ever predictable, barged right into the shower a few minutes later, a cheesy confident smile plastered all over her face. "Howwwww fares my lovely bride this mor- Mmmff!" Hitomi had already sprang onto Sayaka before she even had time to finish her sentence, wrapping her arms around her lover and standing on her tiptoes to kiss her deeply on the mouth. Taken aback, Sayaka instinctively encircled Hitomi in her arms as well, and involuntarily let out a small whimper. She hadn't accounted for Hitomi to take the initiative like this… not that she minded, of course. This was a nice little bonus.

Finally ending the kiss, Hitomi brought her mouth up to Sayaka's ear, still on tiptoes, and whispered "I love you Sayaka," before dancing away and furiously scrubbing herself with soap as if she hadn't showered in ten days. Sayaka, still in shock, stood there watching Hitomi clean herself, and brought her hand up to touch her face where their cheeks had met. "I… I love you too…" she called back, butterflies in her stomach as she started to wonder whether that statement really was a lie after al-

_Crap crap CRAP TIME FOR SCHOOL!_ Sayaka suddenly snapped back into reality as she started washing herself as well. When they were both finished, they stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Seeing Sayaka struggling to clip her bra, Hitomi stepped behind her and did it for her, giving her a peck on the cheek as she did. _Holy crap! This girl is seriously cute!_ Sayaka thought to herself as she threw her shirt on. Maybe she really was falling for her.

Both of them were now ready for school. Standing at the door, Sayaka reached out her hand to Hitomi. "Come on, this is what couples do, right?" she asked, her normally assertive demeanor replaced by a shy smile. The green haired girl gave her a look of uncertainty, then grinned back. "Okay." she responded, firmly taking Hitomi's hand as they walked out the door and off to school.

"I… I wonder what I'm going to say to my parents… will they accept us being like this? How will I explain not coming home last night?" Hitomi asked, concern mounting in her eyes. "Will people at school make fun of us? What will-"

"Shhhhhhhh," Sayaka put a finger up to Hitomi's lips to silence her. "Don't worry so much Hitomi, one thing at a time! It won't be that big of a deal, I promise. After all, you love me, right?"

"Yes!" Hitomi responded immediately, proving the sincerity of her affections. "Right, and I love you. And that's all that matters. You don't watch enough TV Hitomi, you'd see that love always prevails in the end. So all you need to do is…"

Sayaka trailed off her sentence and let go of Hitomi's hand, running a short distance in front of her and winked at the other girl, making a heart shape with her hands.

"Love me d-"

**"SAYAKAAAAA!"**

The next few moments were a blur. Hitomi ran headfirst into Sayaka, shoving her backwards. The truck slammed into Hitomi, her body arcing in the air, almost gracefully in a sick way, before coming crashing down onto the sidewalk, rolling to a stop. The truck drove away.

Sayaka could hear her own heartbeat roaring in her ears. There was blood all over the sidewalk. Hitomi was not moving.

Hitomi was not moving.

She heard someone screeching at the top of their lungs. She realized she was the one screeching. She jumped to her feet and dashed over to the girl she loved. "HITOMI! NO NO NO NO, PLEASE, PLEASE GOD NO…" She picked her head up, checking for breathing, checking for a pulse.

Hitomi's eyes opened weakly. She choked out her final words.

"S…Say…aka…"

"I love you Sayaka."

Hitomi Shizuki died.

The last thing Sayaka remembered from then was screaming one word over and over again, as if it was the only word that mattered.

"INCUBATOR!"

**"INCUBATOR!"**

_You called?_


	4. Sforzando

**_Author's Note:_ **

_Let me clear things up: before the events of this story, Sayaka had not contracted. She was human. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter and that has been rectified. Sorry about that!_

* * *

_A blinding fast shape skidding down the street. Adrenaline pumping as she pushed her aside. A giant fist approaching like a wave of death, the hand of God throwing her aside. A familiar face going out of focus and turning to darkness._

_A single word repeated over and over again._

_"Incubator."_

Rain pattered softly against the window. The clock on the wall ticked for each passing second. A blue haired girl slept against the side of the bed, her tears long exhausted.

Hitomi woke up.

 _I'm… I'm alive? Or is this heaven?_ Hitomi turned to her side, spotting Sayaka at the side of the bed. Every now and then, she shifted uncomfortably, as if she was having a nightmare. Her right hand was clenched at her heart, as if she was holding a treasure dear to her. _But… Sayaka is here too. There's no way I could have survived that. Is this what you see when you die?_ Silently peeling back the covers on top of her, Hitomi stepped down onto the floor, careful not to make a sound, and sat in Sayaka's lap, bringing the blanket with her and covering them with it, her toes poking out from the edge. Snuggling into Sayaka's chest, Hitomi sighed. _Even if this is just a dream, at least I can be here with you. I have no regrets._

"Hitomi…" Sayaka moaned in her sleep, her voice choked and layered with regret. "I'm here Sayaka," Hitomi whispered, snuggling closer to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Hitomi… please no…" the sleeping girl repeated, tears falling from her closed eyes. "Shhhh… it's ok… I'm here…" Hitomi responded, stroking Sayaka's hair and trying not to start crying herself from the sight of Sayaka's tears.

Her eyes finally flying open at Hitomi's touch, Sayaka looked down to find her holding her tightly, her face buried in her chest. She didn't know what to say. Any words she had were caught in her throat, caught by the web of emotions she felt at seeing Hitomi alive and breathing. All she could do was sob in relief, her tears falling onto Hitomi's fluffy green hair as she returned her embrace, holding her tightly in fear of losing her again. The rain continued to patter against the window as Sayaka's sobs echoed throughout the house.

When Sayaka's tears finally subsided, Hitomi looked up into her eyes fearfully, never breaking their embrace. "Am… Am I dead, Sayaka?" she asked, desperately trying to maintain her composure. Sayaka shook her head. "No Hitomi. You're alive. As for me…" Sayaka stared at her clenched hand, as if something traumatizing was hidden inside. She opened her hand to reveal a blue gem, glowing with light and shaped like an egg. Some kind of darkness was floating at the bottom. "…I don't know what I am. I'm probably the dead one here." Sayaka no longer showed any hint of sadness; in fact, her eyes were devoid of any emotion at all.

Hitomi peered curiously at the glowing gem. What is this thing? It seemed important. "Can I…?" she asked as she reached a hand out to touch the gem. Sayaka snatched her hand away and shot up to her feet, knocking Hitomi aside, her hands trembling as she held the gem to her heart once more. "N-never…. Never touch this…" she hissed, her voice as shaky as her hands.

Hitomi sat back up and looked up at Sayaka, confused and afraid. Why was she being so aggressive…? The blue haired girl, having composed herself and once again showing no signs of emotion, walked to the door, before addressing Hitomi over her shoulder. "Everyone thinks you're dead. Your parents buried your corpse yesterday, or at least they thought they did. You can't leave this house or else things will get messy for everyone." She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs without another word.

 _I take a truck for you and that's all you say to me? That's how you treat me? There's more you're not telling me!_ Hitomi decided that she needed to get to the bottom of this right now. "Wait!" she called as she rushed out of the room after Sayaka. She saw that the front door was open. "Sayaka, wait!" She saw her walking down the sidewalk in a dazed fashion, completely ignoring the pouring rain. Hitomi splashed right after her, barefoot and without a jacket.

When she finally caught up to her, there was a flash of blue light, and suddenly she found a sword leveled inches away from her throat, raindrops dripping from the blade. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sayaka cried out, her face contorted into an expression of deep sorrow, tears once again streaming from her eyes, indistinguishable from the rain. She was now wearing some odd kind of armor, with a blue breastplate and a miniskirt, a cape wrapped around her. "I'M A MONSTER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, HITOMI!" At first Hitomi was shocked by the sudden transformation, but she was not one to be easily swayed. She had already decided to go against everything she'd ever said and ever been told to love this girl, even giving her life for her, and she was not going to give up now, even if she didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Please tell me what is going on, Sayaka," Hitomi demanded quietly as she pushed the sword down away from her throat. The rain soaking her hair and pajamas only served to make her expression more serious. "What have you done?" Sayaka looked down in shame, tears falling from her face, dropping the sword on the ground, which promptly melted into a puddle. "I… I… that truck killed you. You died in my arms. So… I made a contract with something called an Incubator. It brought you back to life and created a duplicate corpse to leave behind to shake off anyone that saw you die." Sayaka was trembling violently; her eyes were wrenched shut as the scene replayed over and over again in her head. Her face was shadowed by her drenched blue hair.

"Contract…?" Hitomi inquired quietly, carefully approaching Sayaka. "Well every contract has its price. What price did you pay, Sayaka?" Sayaka's shoulders slumped. _She'll hate me now. She'll think I'm disgusting. I'm a monster._ Mournfully, she extended her hand and once again revealed the shining blue gem. "This is… my Soul Gem. He… he ripped my soul from my body and put it in here. He only told me after I made the contract. Now my body is an empty husk. I'm a zombie. A monster. I'm worthless. I'm-"

Hitomi didn't want to hear anymore self-pity. She slapped Sayaka across the face with a force strong enough to send her stumbling backwards and cancel her transformation in shock. "I will not allow anyone to speak such vile words about the girl I love!" she yelled, her voice layered with emotion, before marching up to Sayaka and kissing her on the lips before she had time to recover. The scene looked like it was from a cheesy romance movie; two lovers kissing in the rain, their clothes and hair drenched. The shorter girl standing on her tiptoes to reach the taller girl's lips, her toes poking out from under her pajama pants and flushed pink with the cold.

Abruptly ending the kiss, Hitomi wrapped her arms tightly around Sayaka, as if she was afraid she'd disappear. Sayaka's eyes were wide as dinner plates, shocked that this girl that she loved so much hadn't just walked away in disgust of her condition. _Can… someone like me truly be loved? Isn't an empty husk like me just a walking corpse?_ "Do you think I care where your soul is, or what you've done, or anything like that?" Hitomi pleaded, trying not to cry. "Do you think I would've given my life for you without a second thought if I wouldn't love you no matter what happened? Sayaka you idiot, I won't stop loving you!"

Sayaka was silent. _I'm such an idiot. I guess she really did fall for me… and I fell for her. And now I'm pushing her away and doubting her… How could I be so stupid?_ "I'm… I'm sorry Hitomi." Sayaka finally croaked out, hugging the soaked girl just as tightly. "I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry…" Hitomi did not respond, and instead slowly reached down to take Sayaka's hand and examine the Soul Gem. Sayaka offered no resistance.

"This… this is your soul?" Hitomi asked softly, turning it around in her hands and analyzing it. The magical girl nodded, looking down in shame again. She held it to her heart. _This is Sayaka… I'm holding her in my hands… kind of romantic, I think._ Bringing it up to her lips, Hitomi kissed the Soul Gem. Sayaka was taken aback at the feeling; it was as if she had just been kissed deeply, even though Hitomi hadn't touched her. "W-whoa…" she whispered. Hitomi giggled at Sayaka's reaction; depressed or zombie or whatever, Sayaka was still cute.

"Can my big strong knight carry me inside? I'm really cold…" Hitomi asked in a tone of mock whining. Sayaka finally cracked a smile at the girl who promised to love her no matter what. Maybe things would be alright after all. "Of course, my beautiful bride, I am but your noble servant!" Sayaka exclaimed, finally finding her usual playful personality. She swept Hitomi off of her feet and carried her down the sidewalk bridal style, both of them giggling as Sayaka made sure to splash in every puddle like a three year old.

A glowing blue gem sat on the nightstand. The clock on the wall ticked for each passing second. In the bed slept two naked girls, one with blue hair and one with green. They held each other tightly in their sleep, as if the other would disappear if they so much as loosened their grip.

At the window, the pattering of the rain turned into the soft drifting of snow.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **

_Yeah, Kyuubey told her that he took her soul out of her body instead of her finding out for herself. Why? Because Kyuubey is an asshole._


	5. Intermezzo

**_Author's Note:_ **

_This and part four were meant to be one part, but part four got too long and I felt like some spontaneous sex would be forced. Therefore, I'm putting it in a separate section. Treat this as chapter four and a half._

* * *

Sayaka awoke with a start. _Where is she? Where'd she go? Is she still-_ She frantically looked around before seeing Hitomi sound asleep beside her, one arm still wrapped around her waist. She stared at the sleeping green haired girl, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Finally satisfied that she was not dreaming and Hitomi was in fact alive and here, she sighed in relief. _Thank goodness._

She looked at the clock ticking on the wall. It was three in the morning, still not time to get up. Laying on her side, Sayaka stroked Hitomi's hair as she slept and reflected on everything that brought them here. How this started as a competition for Kyousuke. Their first time. Hitomi falling for Sayaka. Sayaka falling for Hitomi. Hitomi's death, her revival, and her promise to never leave Sayaka's side. _How… how did I deserve someone like you, Hitomi? What did I do right? My intentions were nothing but dishonest at the start, and now here we are._

Sayaka kissed Hitomi's forehead then peeled back the covers on top of them and admired her bare body. Her cute yet decent breasts, her prominent clavicles, that little tuft of green hair that began right above her opening…

Sayaka couldn't resist.

She straddled Hitomi and contemplated the gentlest way to wake her up, before settling for nibbling on her nipples. She took each one in her mouth one at a time, rolling over it with her tongue then lightly biting and sucking, before letting it free of her lips with a quiet pop, relishing the way her breasts bounced with the momentum. Hitomi started letting out soft "Ahhhh…"'s in her sleep, and Sayaka closed her eyes as she continued her task, enjoying the sound.

Finally, she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Hitomi awake at last, smiling gently at Sayaka. "Can't sleep?" she asked, stroking her lover's blue hair. "Mmmm, I don't know if it's that I can't sleep or I won't sleep…" she replied, bending down to kiss Hitomi on the lips. The animalistic and violent nature of their first time was not present here; this time, they were making love.

"Well, go on, don't tell me you woke me up just for that," Hitomi whispered lazily, sitting up and getting comfortable. Sayaka took that as her cue to go further and slowly licked down Hitomi's body, between her breasts, past her midsection, around her navel, and finally to her clit.

"There we goooo…" Hitomi said in a singsong voice, closing her eyes and stroking Sayaka's hair once more, getting ready for the ride. Sayaka hummed in a similarly singsong voice and took the knob of flesh into her mouth, playing with it similarly to how she played with Hitomi's nipples. "Ahhhhhhhhnnnnn… just like that…" Hitomi moaned, pleasure coursing up her body from just a few licks. Looking to the left, she noticed Sayaka's Soul Gem glowing on the nightstand. _I wonder…_ Keeping her lower body still to keep Sayaka from noticing, she reached over and plucked the Soul Gem from the nightstand. She raised it to her mouth but then lowered it again as Sayaka upped the tempo, flicking her clit around faster and harder. "Hhhhhhnnnnnn…" she mewled, grabbing a handful of Sayaka's hair with her free hand.

Finally deciding to give it another go, Hitomi stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the gem from top to bottom, leaving a trail of saliva to cover that blue glow. All of a sudden, Sayaka's body was wracked with pleasure, her body contorted as she yelped sharply in surprise. "Oh GOD YES, w-whoa, Hitomi what was th-" Sayaka's question was cut short as Hitomi pushed her head back down. "Shhhhh, keep going, and let me take care of you," she hissed seductively with an uncharacteristically devilish smile on her face.

Sayaka didn't fight back; instead she flicked Hitomi's clit around with a renewed fervor, and teased her soaked opening with a finger. "Haaaaaaaa, go ahead Sayaka, put it in me…" Hitomi gasped, tensing in anticipation. Unwilling to be defeated, she touched the Soul Gem to the tip of her tongue and licked around the circumference, then licked up and down the surface in a zigzag pattern.

There was no denying that Sayaka was in ecstasy; with every lick, her body spasmed violently, and her toes curled in pleasure. The screams she was letting out between Hitomi's legs were so loud that the vibrations from her voice alone were enough to make her scream along.

"Mmmmmmmf! MMMMMMMMMF! HHHHHHHNNNNNNNMMMM!" Sayaka violently moaned, her voice muffled between Hitomi's legs. She could not sit still; her body was moving left and right from the intense sensations coming from her soul.

"AHHHHHHH! Sayaka YES! I'm almost there, please don't stop, ohhhhhh!" Taking a moment to breathe, Hitomi examined the circular sigil on to top of the Soul Gem, and licked it experimentally, noticing that Sayaka's hips bucked in surprise and earned her an extra loud "NNNNNGGHH!" She decided that this would be payback, licking and nibbling on the sigil, much like the how Sayaka was licking and nibbling on Hitomi's clit. She alternated between teasing the tip of the soul gem and broadly licking the body, taking pleasure in watching Sayaka go insane in pleasure between her legs.

Finally, Hitomi could take no more; the fingers diving in and out of her were too much for her to handle. "Oh, Oh, OH, OH MY, SAYAKA! SAYAKA I'M COMING OHHHHH!" Her insides clamping down on Sayaka's fingers, Hitomi's back arched violently, her face turned to the ceiling and her mouth wide open in a silent scream, her mind blacked out in unbearable pleasure.

Sayaka didn't even have to speak for Hitomi to know she was orgasming; her hips bucked up and down, her mind in overdrive from the sheer sensory overload that was an orgasm caused by stimulation of her soul. Her screaming turned to guttural sounds, her limbs trembled violently, and her eyes rolled up in their sockets. Sayaka Miki was in absolute _bliss._

When her orgasm finally released its hold on her, Sayaka rolled over from between Hitomi's legs, completely out of breath and seeing stars. She had never experienced anything that intense in her life. _H-holy shit,_ she thought to herself, her thought process tattered from all the pleasure she just absorbed. Hitomi's face entered her field of vision as she looked down at her, upside down. Without a word, Hitomi leaned down to kiss her, gently meeting their lips even though they were facing opposite directions.

"S-shouldn't we go to bed now? We have school tomorrow," Sayaka croaked, her voice horse, when their lips separated. "School? Why? I'm dead, and do you really need to go to school?" Hitomi replied. The blue haired girl considered her lover's words. She was right.

"So… round two?" Hitomi asked shyly, blushing slightly. "Hell yeah," Sayaka replied, a grin spreading across her face as she climbed back on top of Hitomi.

They could not have been any happier.


	6. Trisagion

**Author's Note**

_Whew, sorry this took so long. This part was really hard to write for some reason._

* * *

"I know you're worried, but I need to do it," Sayaka explained, scratching her head awkwardly as Hitomi barred the front door with her arms. "Witches drop grief seeds, and if I don't get grief seeds… well, bad things happen. So I need to fight witches."

"And what am I supposed to do if you get hurt? What if you die? It's not like I'll ever know, I can't go outside cause everyone thinks I'm dead! And… and…" Tearing up, Hitomi hastily dashed from the door into Sayaka's arms. "…As if I could live without you anyway. So take me with you. I don't care if it's dangerous. I can't let you go alone."

And that's how Hitomi and Sayaka came to be creeping around in a dark alleyway, searching for the doorway of a witch whose magic was reacting with Sayaka's Soul Gem quite powerfully. Hitomi was wearing one of Sayaka's sweatshirts, the hood hiding her instantly recognizable green hair. She kept her face downcast, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone lest they realized they were looking at a dead girl.

Sayaka had only reluctantly agreed to bring Hitomi, but now that they were here, she was determined to keep her safe at all costs. There was no way she was losing her a second time. Holding Hitomi's hand firmly in one hand and keeping her Soul Gem aloft in the other, she scanned the area, searching for a Grief Seed, or a portal, or _something._

Finally, they found it. The Grief Seed had found its way onto the roof of a small storage building, and it was shaking violently as if it were about to explode. "It's about to hatch," Sayaka whispered, careful not to let her expression show just how terrified she was of going to battle. "Stay away from the action, alright? It'll probably focus on me and ignore you since you're just a human and not a threat."

"A-alright," Hitomi responded, giving a small nod as she watched Sayaka transform into her magical girl outfit with a flash of blue light. _Looks like we're pretty different… I'm just a human, huh?_ Something about the way Sayaka worded that phrase bothered Hitomi. _N-no matter! I'll love her no matter what she is!_ They had come this far already; nothing could shake Hitomi's convictions at this point.

Finally, the Seed floated a short distance into the air, held aloft by some unseen force. With an outpouring of some kind of black substance, the landscape around the pair changed dramatically. The buildings melted away, and the ground shifted to reflect the sky, almost as if they were walking on thin air. In fact, surrounding them on all sides was nothing but sky; nothing broke the continuous blue gradient except for the occasional cloud in the distance. With a gigantic pillar of white light, the witch made herself known.

At first, the witch appeared to be a giant sarcophagus, about the height of a small office complex, wrapped in some sort of wing design. However, soon enough her wings unwrapped themselves from around her body, the four feathery limbs spreading behind her body. She was not a sarcophagus, but a gigantic angel, clad in golden armor and holding a huge sword upside down, its point digging into the invisible ground. Small chinks in her armor showed glimpses of her actual body, rotten, pale, and sagging skin contrasting with the beauty of her shining armor. Strange runes floated in the sky around her, revealing her name.

 _Kether,_ Sayaka thought to herself. _Her name is Kether._ Sayaka didn't know how she knew her name. She just knew it, as if they had known each other in another life or shared a deep spiritual connection. Sayaka had no time to ponder on it, though; small cherub-like familiars flew at her from the witch's body, their faces twisted into an ugly mess, and holding long spears.

Hitomi was in awe of the great being before her. It was a gigantic angel! She never thought she would ever see anything so strange. She had a hard time believing that such a thing could be a witch, and yet Sayaka was already crouching in a runner's position, ready to dash off into action.

"Sayaka, wait!" Hitomi called, falling to her knees and kissing her softly on the cheek. "There, that was for good luck. Now go get them. Please be careful!" Sayaka turned and nodded at Hitomi, smiling back at her without a word. She then jumped high into the air at the familiars, drawing two blue cutlasses from within her cape.

No sooner had she flown in range of the familiars did she find herself impaled through the chest by one of their spears. Sayaka's face was blank; she was definitely not used to defending herself, and the pain of the iron tip of the weapon piercing straight through her body was excruciating. "SAYAKAAAAAA!" Hitomi screeched from down below, tears falling from her eyes at the sight of her lover in so much pain. Finally snapping out of her stupor, Sayaka pulled the spear out of her chest, the exertion sending her crashing to the ground, her swords dropping from her hands.

This was not good. Sayaka had no idea how to fight, and here she was thrust into a battle against magical beings. Struggling to get to her feet, she passed a hand over the gaping hole in her chest and all the bruises she received from the fall, healing her body. The familiars were upon her in no time, however, surrounding her once more and using her flesh as a pincushion. Dashing backwards, she summoned a column of swords and let them fly at the ugly cherubs. A few of them hit their targets, but most of them flew off into the endless sky. The swarm of familiars encroaching upon her once more, Sayaka quickly healed all of her stab wounds.

This was ridiculous. Sayaka wasn't even fighting the witch yet and she was already suffering dozens of normally fatal wounds. The blue haired girl checked her soul gem. It was three quarters filled with writhing darkness. Seeing this caused her to panic; she was wasting too much magic on the familiars. What would happen if her soul gem became filled to the brim with corruption? Would she die? Would she explode? Sayaka did not know. The cherubs surrounding her once more like a swarm of angry bees, she swung her sword around at them wildly, too panicked to try to retain any modicum of swordplay. "G-get back! Go away, dammit!" She called out, as if her words would have any effect on the monsters. Flying around her in a spherical formation, the familiars stabbed her once more with their wickedly sharp spears. She cried out in agony and fell to her knees as the weapons pierced her in every direction possible. _Is this my punishment?_ She thought to herself, crying tears of pain. The angellike witch watching the whole ordeal made it seem as if God himself was judging her. _Is this what I get for causing Hitomi's death? For yelling at her and threatening her even though she sacrificed herself for me? I… I can't let her die here with me…_ "HITOMI! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sayaka screeched, her voice mournful, still trying to process the fact that she was about to die.

And Hitomi ran, as she was told. Sayaka stared in shock as one of her swords pierced right through a familiar dancing in front of her face, the ugly cherub exploding in a cloud of dark substance. There stood the green haired girl, panting in exhaustion, holding one of Sayaka's cutlasses in fencing position. With a fearsome cry, Hitomi drew back and lunged at another familiar before it had time to notice her, piercing it straight through the middle.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Sayaka asked, still in shock from what she had just seen. "I don't know!" Hitomi answered in panic. One of the familiars finally noticed her and stabbed at her with its spear. She squeaked in fear as she deftly sidestepped the attack, and then lunged at it with the sword, killing it as well. "I-I mean yes I do know what I'm doing, my parents made me learn fencing, b-but, just, just sit tight, I'll save you!"

She creeped around the circle of familiars surrounding her lover as quietly as possible, to avoid as few of them noticing her as possible. Lunging at them one by one, Hitomi stabbed them all cleanly through the middle, until finally the last one dissipated into a cloud of dark smoke. She then carefully kneeled down, still not used to the invisible ground mirroring the open blue sky, and gingerly pulled the spears out of Sayaka's body, who was wheezing in exhaustion and wiping away her tears. One by one, her wounds were sealed by magic.

"I thought you were going to die," Hitomi whispered, holding Sayaka tightly in her arms. "Please, let's get out of here. This witch is too dangerous." Sayaka stared blankly over Hitomi's shoulder at the witch towering above them, silently watching them as if waiting until their embrace was over to attack. "I can't leave, Hitomi. Not without a Grief Seed," she croaked out weakly, gesturing to her Soul Gem. It was almost completely corrupted. "And I don't have any energy left to fight… I was doomed from the start, Hitomi. I'm so sorry." She clutched the back of Hitomi's sweatshirt, already having given up on life.

"Nonsense! Stop speaking like that, that's not the Sayaka I know!" Hitomi pushed herself to her feet and picked up Sayaka's cutlass once more, twirling it around in her hands. "I'll fight the witch for you! I'm just a human so it'll ignore me and go for you, right? You just keep it busy and I'll, uh… I'll climb the witch and look for some chink in its armor! We can still do this!" Trying to look enthusiastic to raise Sayaka's spirit, Hitomi bent down and kissed her on the nose. "I love you. We can do this. Let's go!"

With one final grin, she was gone. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the witch's armor clad feet. Kether's colossal head turned to watch Hitomi, its helmet grinding loudly against the armor plating on its neck. Recognizing her as a threat, it began tugging its enormous sword out of the invisible ground. Finally motivated by the urge to attract the witch away from Hitomi, Sayaka staggered up to her feet. "Hey uglyface! What's wrong, you angel wannabe? Were you too gross to get into heaven?" she called up sharply at the titanic being. Kether's attention quickly turned from Hitomi to Sayaka, and with a deafening roar, it dislodged the sword from the ground and sliced at the air horizontally, sending a wave of white magical energy careening towards Sayaka. Its legs did not move, as if they were stuck fast to the ground.

As soon as she saw the attack, Sayaka dashed off into the other direction. She did not have enough energy left to fight, but at least she could still run. The witch sliced at the air with its sword over and over again, sending wave after wave of magic flying after Sayaka. She dodged every single one; she used a cutlass as a mini pole vault to jump over the first one, slid on her knees under the next one, jumped onto her feet and dashed forward with the momentum away from the next, and then finally plunged her sword into the ground and swung around on it 180 degrees to sprint in the other direction from the final one, her speed so high that she was a blue blur on the battlefield. Undeterred, the witch still sent countless waves of light after her.

Meanwhile, Hitomi had scaled her way to the top of the witch's boot. She sat upon the top of it, catching her breath, when she suddenly felt something soft fall upon her head. Hitomi reached up to pull it out of her green hair. _A feather,_ she thought to herself. She looked up at the witch's back, which was mostly obscured by its four massive wings. _That's it! Her wings! There must be an open spot where her wings come out of her armor!_ Taking heart in her discovery, Hitomi jumped up and clung to the plating on the back of Kether's knee, climbing with renewed vigor. She was aware of the battle happening on the other side of the witch; she could hear the slicing of the air and the immense vibrations of the witch swinging its colossal arms around.

Upon reaching the hem of the witch's cuirass, the witch suddenly swung her sword a little too close to her side, and Hitomi was knocked off of her perilous climb. Squeaking in terror, she reached out to grab something, anything at all, and fell upon a soft limb of some sorts. Looking down, she saw that she managed to grab hold of the witch's bottom left wing. Hitomi sighed in relief. _T-thank you for the soft landing, witch-san…_ Suddenly remembering that this thing was trying to kill her girlfriend, Hitomi started shimmying up the snow white limb, cutlass still in hand.

Sayaka was tiring out. Backflipping over another wave of light, she fell to her knees and clutched her chest, her breaths coming in short bursts. There's no way she could keep doing this; she wondered if magical girls could get heart attacks. Looking up, she saw the witch raise her sword arm for yet another blow. Too exhausted to dodge anymore, Sayaka closed her eyes tight, hoping that death wouldn't hurt too much.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

And the attack still would not come. Sayaka gingerly opened one eye, and saw that Kether was bent over at the waist, trembling as if it could feel pain. A gigantic bloodied wing was lying on the ground. Screaming guttural sounds, Hitomi was standing over the chink in the witch's armor and stabbing the stump where its wing had been over and over again, a geyser of blood spraying into her face.

Kether dropped its sword, which melted into the sky. It reached out towards Sayaka, arm trembling violently, as if begging for help, even though it had been trying to kill her less than a minute ago. The magical girl was not sure whether to be glad that the beast was about to die or horrified at the apparent pain that it was in. Finally, with a piercing cry, Hitomi plunged the sword into the wing stump all the way to the hilt. Kether gave a shrill scream, its back arching in agony, which sent Hitomi flying high into the air. Finally, the beast went limp, and disappeared in a shimmer of light, the barrier dissipating along with it. They were back in the alleyway in the real world. The angel was no more.

 _Where is Hitomi?_ Sayaka would not allow herself any other thoughts. She had seen her thrown high into the air, and sure enough, the green haired girl pierced the clouds, her body rocketing towards earth at a fatal velocity. The blue haired girl was exhausted to the point of collapse, and yet she still found the energy to dash forward to catch Hitomi. She did not care what would happen to her; all she needed was for Hitomi to land safely.

Finally, as Hitomi was about to hit the ground, Sayaka collided with her, breaking her fall and sending the both of them flying to the side. The blue haired girl held Hitomi in her arms with her back to every obstacle they hit. She was willing to absorb anything as long as nothing touched Hitomi. A water pipe at the other end of the alley finally caught Sayaka's momentum, and the two tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

The new moon offered no light to the two unconscious girls. The alley was pitch dark, save for the glowing of the strange static that was covering Sayaka's body. She was face down in a puddle created from the burst water pipe she crashed into. She did not move at all, except for the occasional spasm that wracked her body. She was nearing the end of the life cycle of a magical girl. Slowly, the glowing static crept up over her body.

Hitomi finally woke up, coughing from the pain of Sayaka catching her. Her coughing was the only sound in the alleyway; the static made no crackling, there were no people around, and any insects were silent, as if she was in a dream. The green haired girl looked at her fallen lover, her body almost completely unrecognizable from the static covering her. Hitomi was truly, absolutely terrified.

She suddenly became aware of a sharp pain in her hands. Opening them, she found a strange, black, tennis ball sized sphere. The needlelike protrusions on either end were pricking her palms. A quartet of wings decorated the otherwise plain object. _This is… a "Grief Seed"?_ Hitomi had no idea how to use it, but she had to try. She crept up to the magical girl on her knees, holding the Seed to her heart almost as cautiously as she once held Sayaka's Soul Gem. She placed her hands on the static that covered Sayaka's body; she felt so cold. The alleyway was still in absolute silence.

Slowly, Hitomi reached down and touched the Grief Seed to Sayaka's blackened Soul Gem, which was the only thing still visible through the static. A soft clink punctured the deafening silence. With a strange gentleness, the static was pulled from Sayaka's body, and her Soul Gem once more shined blue. Her spasms stopped.

Sayaka was safe now. Knowing this, Hitomi collapsed onto Sayaka, too exhausted to cry or even move her out of the puddle. The silence of the alleyway watched over the two sleeping girls like a guardian angel.

A pair of glowing pink eyes was now the only thing that broke the darkness. Seeing that Sayaka's Soul Gem was no longer corrupted, the creature that the eyes belonged to sighed in disappointment, and then hopped away. There was nothing left to see here.


	7. Joyeuse

_**Author's Note:** _

_Man, I don't even know. I was in the mood to write a fight scene and it turned into an update. Oops. Anyways, if you look very very carefully, this part is very depressing._

* * *

"GUH!" Hitomi cried out as she was slammed against the sickeningly bright colored wall of the hellish landscape. One of the witch's familiars, something resembling a human with red hair dressed in a maid costume, had brutally shoved her, and now she wheezed on the floor on her hands and knees, the air knocked out of her.

"Come on!" a distant voice echoed in her frazzled mind. She looked up to see a blurry Sayaka decapitate one of the freakish maid-like monsters, this one with pink pigtails. She raised her blue cutlass up to eye level to parry an incoming ribbon from another of the endless horde of creatures. "Get UP!" she cried back at her girlfriend, pitching more cutlasses from her cape into the faces of the monstrosities, her projectiles hitting their mark with almost magical precision.

Hitomi started staggering to her feet, her twin scabbards at each side of her clattering noisily with their contents. Inside were rapiers that Sayaka had created for her with magic, so that she wouldn't be totally defenseless during witch hunts. _Get up, she says,_ she thought to herself with no small amount of irritation as she finally stumbled into a standing position, wiping blood off of her forehead. _That's easy for her to say, but she forgets that I'm not a magical-_

She didn't have time to finish that thought. Her senses suddenly active and roaring with adrenaline, Hitomi pushed Sayaka so that she was bending over at the waist and crouched as well, yelling "DUCK"! Not a second later did a colossal razor sharp ribbon slice the air above them in a horizontal swing. Had she not pushed Sayaka down, she would have been cut in half. Hitomi spotted the offending familiar, another pink-haired maid holding the now limp ribbon on the other side of her and Sayaka, a sick grin spreading across its sorry excuse for a face.

Hitomi was furious that this thing thought it could get away with trying to kill her knight in shining armor. As said knight was trying to stand back up straight, Hitomi pushed her back down and vaulted over her back, rolling over Sayaka as if she was a platform. Landing on her feet, she drew one of her rapiers and lunged at the creature with a sharp "HAI!", piercing it cleanly through the torso. The familiar then proceeded to melt into some cakelike substance.

Seconds later Hitomi felt a gust of wind as Sayaka fell from the sky with a bellowing cry and landed in front of her in a crouching position, her cutlass outstretched and cleaving a minion that the green haired girl had not seen in half. The minion disappeared as well, leaving only the witch itself on the twisted battlefield, a brightly colored landscape filled with almost random occurrences, such as two cars smashing together and exploding repeatedly and tea pouring eternally from a kettle into an overflowing cup. Ignoring this horrific setting, Sayaka smirked back at the girl she had given her soul for and winked, shaking the familiar's entrails off of her cutlass. "Looks like we're even," she called back. Hitomi giggled in response, blushing. To her, Sayaka was the coolest girl in the world.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if the witch could not read the moment as it raised a strange antiquated firearm at them, a titanic ball of yellow energy careening towards the duo as soon as it pulled to trigger. Only able to muster a loud "Ah!", Hitomi pointed at the incoming projectile, and Sayaka quickly crouched down to cover herself and her lover with her cape, the magical energy washing up and over the two. "We need to be more careful, the witch is still here!" Hitomi cried over the loud roaring of the blast surrounding them.

The attack finally subsiding, Sayaka let go of her cape and pushed herself back up to her feet, holding her cutlass horizontally at eye level, the end pointing towards the witch, in a stance almost reminiscent of a ninja. "I'll take care of it," she responded gruffly.

Hitomi sighed and shook her head. "See, I told you you watch too much anime, Saya!" she exclaimed, calling her lover by the pet name she had for her. "Come on, look at yourself, you look like a lonely otaku at a convention. What the heck even is that stance? You're not going to hit anything holding your sword like that, you're just going to poke your own eyes out!" She walked over and chopped Sayaka on the head, shaking her head once more. Blushing in embarrassment, the blue haired girl lowered her sword and looked away, awkwardly scratching her head.

"W-whatever," she stammered out. "Anyway, I'll be right back." With that, she was gone, sprinting full tilt at the witch, her sword arm outstretched at her side. Her footfalls came faster and faster as she picked up speed, until her legs were a blur. The witch, sensing that Sayaka was a threat, fired off volley after volley of musket shots at the speeding girl. Sayaka didn't even bother dodging the shots; each blast of energy that came her way was met by the cold steel of her cutlass, the magical attack dissipating harmlessly as she sliced each one in half. At the final shot, Sayaka jumped up high and started somersaulting quickly in the air, her cutlass stretched up above her, so that she was a flying ball of slicing death. She flew right through the magical attack, each rotation of her body chopping the attack into smaller and smaller pieces.

Finally, she came upon the witch herself, a vaguely feminine figure wearing a large yellow bonnet and a freakish dress, a large tag adorning her neck. Sayaka sailed right through her, brutally piercing her body like a hot knife through butter as she spun through the air. The deadly blue haired girl landed behind the witch and planted her cutlass in the ground, curtly turning around to admire her handiwork. A jet of black blood was shooting out of the witch's body where Sayaka had penetrated her, its figure trembling violently. The witch however made not a sound, making its death more eerie than anything. The strange ladylike monster finally crumpled to the ground, disintegrating into nothing, taking her barrier with her.

Satisfied with the result, Sayaka waltzed towards the remaining Grief Seed and plucked it from the park bench it had stuck itself onto. It was adorned with a sigil in the shape of a flower. "Now am I cool, or am I cool?" she exclaimed as Hitomi walked towards her, a cheesy grin plastered across her eager face. Her grin quickly melted into a sheepish look as she scratched her blue hair awkwardly again. "N-nah, that was probably stupid looking huh? Sor-"

Hitomi tugged Sayaka down by the collar which held her cape up and kissed her deeply on the mouth before she could finish her sentence. Sayaka's arms flailed around in surprise at first, but then she returned Hitomi's embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her green eyed girl.

"No," Hitomi replied when their lips parted. "I think you looked pretty cool." She gave Sayaka a small smile and blushed slightly, which made Sayaka blush ten times more. "W-well, ah, you see, u-um, uhhh… t-thank you," she stammered out in embarrassment, her gung ho demeanor having completely vanished.

The green haired girl gave Sayaka a soft, kind smile, and tugged her by the hand. "Come on. We got what we came for. Let's go home." Sayaka nodded and followed behind. "Yeah. Let's go home."

_"By the way, I know this may seem odd, but did that witch seem… familiar in any way?"_

_"Familiar? That thing didn't look like any human I've ever seen. How do you figure?"_

_"I… uh… nevermind. It's probably all in my head."_


	8. Decretum

**_Author's Note_ **

_This is the second to last part._

_For everyone who's stuck with me from the beginning, thank you, from the bottom of my heart._

_For newcomers to the story, welcome, and I hope the last part won't let you down._

_Please enjoy this helplessly unfolding tragedy._

* * *

The industrial park of Mitakahara city lay in ruins. Large chunks of concrete and torn machinery littered the area here and there, the horizon a wasteland pockmarked by craters caused by military grade explosives. A black-haired girl dressed in some bizarre purple and white costume surveyed the area, content with her work. Bending down, she snagged a stray Grief Seed, turning it over in her hands, and smirked at the demise of her old nemesis. A white catlike creature crept out from under some wreckage and stood beside the girl.

 _So, you finally managed to defeat Walpurgisnacht with minimal casualties,_ it stated telepathically.

"Of course I did. I told you I would never give up," Homura Akemi spat out, flipping her hair to accentuate her sound victory over the small creature's manipulating. "Walpurgisnacht is dead. Madoka is alive. She will never contract with you. You will never create the ultimate witch. I win," she gloated, promptly turning on her heels and walking away, ready to enjoy her whatever life had in store for her after escaping from this hellish constantly repeating nightmare.

 _For now, it would seem like my plans have been thwarted,_ the creature thought to itself, no longer projecting to Homura. _However, I still have one more pawn left to play._ The Incubator hopped away with a sense of purpose. He would not be so easily defeated.

A circular disk flipped through the air and landed back down on the frying pan facedown. Sayaka promptly pressed down on the pancake with a spatula, whistling some tune and wiping her other hand on her apron. "What do _you_ want, Incubator?" she asked the white creature nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at him. "Can't you tell I'm cooking breakfast for my lovely wife?"

Kyubey sat on the counter next to the stove, licking one of his paws and feigning innocence. _I promise I won't be a bother. I just need to tell you about something._

"Well hurry up and talk then," she replied, placing the finished pancake into a plate and pouring more batter into the frying pan. "I don't have all day, and I'm sure not making any pancakes for you."

 _Of course._ He put his paw back down and tilted his head questioningly towards the blue haired magical girl. _Haven't you ever wondered where witches come from?_

Sayaka shrugged, flipping the new pancake onto its other face. "Can't say I've thought of it. Or that I care that much."

_Let me put it bluntly. Witches are dead magical girls._

The silence was broken only by the sizzling of the pancake as it started to burn. "Witches… are…" she repeated, her voice trembling slightly, raising a hand to her head as if she was still trying to process what Kyubey had just said.

 _Dead magical girls, yes,_ he repeated, finishing her sentence. _Grief Seeds are the remnants of their Soul Gems. You've been killing what used to be other magical girls._

Sayaka quickly shuffled backwards against the wall, letting the spatula fall to the floor. She brought her other hand to her mouth, as if she was about to be sick. "W..what…? No, that can't be right. You're lying. I haven't… been killing…"

 _I'm not lying. Witches are dead magical girls. For example, the first witch you ever fought, Kether I believe her name was?_ Kyubey slowly walked up to Sayaka, staring right into her eyes, almost judgmentally. _Her mother would beat her and starve her and neglect her, telling her she was a demon. She was eight years old when she contracted, wishing that her mother thought she was an angel instead._ He started licking his paw again, as if his words were of no importance.

 _The next day she came home from school, she found her mother swinging from a noose, leaving a note explaining that the fact that her daughter was an angel proved that she was one of "God's Chosen" or something like that, and that she was going to go meet him now. Poor girl's heart broke right then and there. Her Soul Gem exploded on the spot, and she became a witch. A witch that you killed._ Kyubey shrugged and continued licking his paw. _Why'd you think it reached out to you when your girlfriend was about to kill it? It just wanted somebody to love her and help her. She never got that from her mother, and she didn't get it from you. Oh well._ He leaped back up onto the counter nonchalantly and stared down at Sayaka, who had slid down the wall and onto the ground by now.

"She was… eight? I… I killed her…?" Both hands were covering her mouth now, and her eyes were wide open with guilt and terror, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god… I'm a murderer… I killed an eight year old little girl…" She doubled up against her knees, tears dripping onto the floor, still in quiet shock.

_Why don't I tell you about that last witch you fought as well? What was her name again…? Oh, yes, Mami Tomoe, that's right!_

"WHAT? NO. NO. NO WAY. STOP. STOP IT!" Sayaka sprung to her feet and stood in front of the counter, towering over Kyubey and staring into his unblinking pink eyes. Her eyes were frenzied and wild and her breaths came in short bursts. Kyubey, unflinching and unintimidated, continued with his explanation.

 _You two were friends, correct? No doubt you must have found her witch eerily familiar after defeating it, yes? Anyway, all she ever wanted were friends, and then along came you and Madoka! Soon enough, however, Madoka stopped visiting, since she was busy with Homura. You stopped visiting, since you were busy with Hitomi. She'd been replaced. She was alone once again. Thus, her Soul Gem turned into a Grief Seed._ If Kyubey could smirk, he would have done it right now. _So it's kind of your fault she died._

Sayaka was struck speechless. Restless and anxious, she leaned back against the wall once more, tugging at her own hair and struggling to keep a grip on her emotions. She felt as if a heavy weight had been placed on her chest, slowly crushing her bones and then her heart. "Mami… oh my god, Mami…" Her voice layered with regret, she started sobbing into her hands. "Mami please forgive me… I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" Her body shook with her sobs, trying to come to terms with the fact that it was her fault that her friend was dead.

Kyubey looked down at the broken girl without pity. All she needed now was the icing on the cake. _By the way, don't forget that you too will one day become a witch._

Silence. The blue haired girl did not budge an inch. Her sobs ceased abruptly.

_I wonder what will happen to your beloved Hitomi when that day comes?_

More silence. Sayaka was frozen in shock. The abandoned pancake was now steaming black smoke on the stove. Kyubey heard the sound of someone thumping down the stairs, following the stench of burning pancake. _Well, I think I've said enough. See you later!_ Kyubey hopped up a cabinet and out an open skylight, out of sight. At that moment, Hitomi burst into the kitchen.

"O-oh my! It's burning!" She made to move towards the pancake, and then stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Sayaka frozen in a slump against the wall. She moved cautiously towards her lover.

"Sayaka…? What's wrong…?" she asked, reaching out a hand to her head. Sayaka promptly swatted it away without so much as a glance.

"Leave. Go away. Never come back," she stammered out with a tortured voice, hugging her knees and shivering slightly.

"Leave…? I'm never going to do that Saya, haven't I already told you a million times that I love you?" she put her hands on her hips and gave the blue haired girl a quizzical look. "I'm not going anywhere. Come on now, tell me what's going on."

"I said LEAVE," she repeated, this time a little more forcefully. "I'm dangerous. You can't stay here. Go somewhere else."

"Eh, dangerous? Well so am I honey, I think I've killed twice as many familiars as you." She giggled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. When Sayaka did not respond, she made to wrap her arms around her. "Come on, I hate it when you do this, open up to me alr-"

" ** _LEAVE!_** " Sayaka swung her arm at Hitomi, knocking her back slightly. When she looked up after a few seconds, she noticed a bloodied sword in her hand. She blinked slowly. _Where did this come from…?_ She asked herself. She then looked up at Hitomi, her heartbeat pounding in her ears like a giant faraway drum counting each passing second. The green haired girl was staring down at a gash in her torso in shock, a giant slash stretching across her body and spurting blood onto the kitchen floor. As if in disbelief that it was really her blood, Hitomi pressed a hand to her own chest and pulled it away, now stained crimson.

"….Oh…." she choked out. Each passing millisecond felt like a century. Hitomi looked down into Sayaka's eyes mournfully, as if trying to convey some message, before falling to her knees and crumpling onto her side. She then lay still for good.

Sayaka's brain struggled to process the fact that she had just murdered the only girl in the world she cared about, but failed. She frowned slightly, as if this was nothing but a mild inconvenience. "Hitomi…?" she called out, crawling over on her hands and knees towards the fallen corpse. She ignored the rapidly pooling blood that stained her clothes and palms red. She brushed green hair away from Hitomi's eyes. "Hitomi?" she repeated. "What are you doing on the floor? I made pancakes for you, I know you love those." Black smoke continued to pour from the frying pan. Her mind still refused to accept what had just happened, as if desperately trying to protect her.

 _Oh my. What a mess._ Kyubey had reappeared on the counter, staring down at the fallen girl and the corpse she continued to call out to. _I know a way you can bring her back, if you care to hear it._

Sayaka made no sign of having heard him, her empty blue eyes still staring down at Hitomi's dead face, which was frozen in an expression of shock and betrayal. All that she was aware of was that her head was pounding and that something bad had just happened, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Finally, she looked up to the small creature sitting on the counter, her dead eyes betraying no emotion. Kyubey knew he had her attention.


	9. A New World Fool

_**Author's Note** _

_This is it. This is the last part._

_First of all, I apologize that this took so long. This story is my baby, and I kind of didn't want to admit that it was almost over._

_Second of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you who read this fanfiction. I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me to the very end. It truly means a lot to me. Thank you._

_Now it's time to end this. Please enjoy._

* * *

Raindrops on the skylight cast watery shadows into the already darkened kitchen. Silverware and plates were set out on the countertop, abandoned yet still awaiting use. The blackened remains of what used to be pancakes remained in the pan on the stovetop, having finished burning long ago. On the ground, dried red rivulets of blood had settled in between the cracks of the tiles. These small streams all joined together at the center of the kitchen into a large pool that had not quite finished drying. Hitomi's corpse continued to soak in its own blood, her green hair staining red.

Hitomi's blood continued its path from the kitchen into the living room in the shape of bloody footprints. At first, these footprints were those of someone wearing slippers, but halfway through they abruptly changed into heeled boots. The bloody trail finally ended at the door, which was flung wide open, the rain soaking the first few inches of the floor. The house appeared to have been empty of life for at least a few hours.

Sayaka was going on a magical girl hunt.

She didn't have a plan or any preparations. She didn't even want to admit to herself that the reason for her endeavor was that she had callously murdered the love of her life. All that ran through Sayaka's shattered psyche was that she needed to get Homura Akemi to reset time, somehow, and that this was a matter of utmost importance.

She sprinted across the city in the direction of Homura's house under the cover of night and rain. Several times she collapsed in the nearest back alley, clutching her skull and screaming in anguish as her cracked mind struggled to repress the memories of her bloody deed. Hitomi's name looped through her mind like a mantra as images of Hitomi's murder flashed through her memories before being brutally suppressed by her subconscious. Every time this happened, she would stumble to her feet a few minutes later, a little more off balance every time, her soaked hair hiding her frantic eyes, and continue on her way.

Somewhere deep inside, she knew that she did not have much time before her soul cannibalized itself.

Meanwhile, Homura was brushing her teeth and humming a pleasant tune to herself. Someone from this timeline might not even believe that this happy, carefree girl could possibly be Homura, but she had allowed herself to feel hopeful now that Walpurgisnacht was dead. Madoka was finally safe. Now that she no longer had to travel through time, she had all the time in the world. She had even braided her hair for old time's sake.

Of course, with how ancient she was, Homura should have known better than to let her guard down. As if summoned by her cheerful demeanor, a cutlass sprouted from her chest, impaling her and ripping open a hole in her pajama top. Blood splattered onto the mirror in front of her, and she let out a quiet "guh!", too surprised to even scream in pain. Her toothbrush dropped from her mouth into the sink as her upper half bent over from the force of the sword driving into her.

Heaving from the exertion of moving her body while impaled, she slowly stood back up and looked back into the mirror. Behind her stood an empty eyed girl with blue hair, a sick smile spread across her face.

Homura did not pause to ask questions; she had seen Sayaka lose her mind for various reasons many times over her decades of looping through time. Without missing a beat, she jumped backwards into Sayaka, slamming her into the wall and dazing her in the process. As Sayaka lost her grip on her cutlass, the dark haired girl scuttled out of the bathroom, her bare feet pounding across the floor into the living room. Summoning all her willpower, tore the cutlass out of her torso, letting out only a grunt to show how much pain she was in. Homura then transformed into her magical girl costume just in time to see her foe dash out of the bathroom towards her.

Sayaka quickly closed the distance between her and Homura and started slamming down on her with a sword in each hand, forcing Homura to raise the shield on her right arm before she could take a gun from within it to protect herself. The two still had not said a word to each other, yet the blue haired girl continued to pound down on Homura as if she existed only to destroy her.

When Sayaka had finally tired herself out momentarily, Homura rolled out of the way and leapt backwards across the room, pulling a pistol from her shield and training it on Sayaka. "What the hell do you want?" she finally cried out, her voice betraying how scared she was of Sayaka whenever she snapped. "I haven't even done anything to you!"

On the other side of the room, Sayaka stood there catching her breath, and mumbled quietly in response.

"W-what?" Homura asked, too far away to hear her.

Her wild eyed foe suddenly turned on her and sprinted across the room at an alarming speed, drawing a terrified shriek from Homura as she unloaded her pistol's clip into her. Sayaka ignored the bullets, absorbing them like a sponge, and body checked Homura into the wall before pinning her to the wall with two cutlasses through each shoulder. Homura shrieked once more, this time in pain.

"RESET TIME!" Sayaka bellowed into Homura's face, spittle flying onto the dark haired girl's face. "DO IT NOW! I KNOW YOU CAN, SO DO IT NOW!" she continued to thunder animalistically, her entire body heaving with each breath as if she was an enraged bull.

Homura turned her head away from her assailant, desperately trying to control her fear of the maddened magical girl. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she squeaked out, unable to assume an assertive tone.

This infuriated Sayaka even more. Drawing another sword from within her cape, she stabbed Homura through the stomach and into the wall, earning another wail of agony from the twintailed girl. " _Don't bullshit me,_ " she seethed through gritted teeth, her once empty eyes now burning with projected anger. "I KNOW what you can do!" She leaned even closer over Homura, aiming to intimidate her as much as possible. Unfortunately for her, her mental state faltered once more, and she slightly sunk down against Homura, clinging at her shirt, her face screwed up tightly as if she was in agony. "H…H… HITOMI!" she cried out in pure desperation, her mind struggling to maintain control of her psyche.

Homura took her chance as soon as Sayaka drew too close. She headbutted her foe away from her, and allowed a magnum pistol to fall from her shield. Acting with superhuman reflexes, she kicked the gun up into her hands, and quickly pointed it at Sayaka's face despite her shoulder bones grinding painfully against her assailant's sword. She then fired the high caliber gun point blank into Sayaka's face without hesitation, leaving only a giant crater where her facial features once were.

Sayaka's head snapped back with the impact of the devastating bullet and fell to her knees, frozen in place. Homura continued to heave in terror, unable to quite process what had just happened. Suddenly, Sayaka's head snapped back forward, her face already beginning to heal, strands of red muscle knitting themselves back into place. Her eyes burnt with rage and her teeth were gritted together with fury, giving her a demonic look.

Homura started to panic right then and there. "NO! NO, NO NO NO! SAYAKA DON'T, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE," she shrieked in horror as her courage fled her. Ignoring her pleas, Sayaka summoned one final sword and drove it straight into her brain. Although her Soul Gem kept her alive, Homura was unable to control her body as her neurons fried and backfired from the damage to her nervous system, and her body violently spasmed against the wall, crucified by her shoulders.

Having incapacitated her target, Sayaka finally turned her attention to her true goal: Homura's shield. She began to pull and prod at it, trying to figure out how to make it reverse time.

 _Turn it counterclockwise,_ a familiar voice whispered into her fractured mind.

Obeying it without question, Sayaka fiercely twisted the device ninety degrees to the left, and everything disappeared in a flash of light.

It ended almost as quickly as it began. With a start, Sayaka opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed, breathing heavily. Sunlight filtered through the window and onto her face, momentarily blinding her. Sweat covered every inch of her naked body. Her hands instinctually flew to her own face; to her relief, her face was still there, and not blown apart.

A moment later, she sensed a presence to her right. A figure laid with her in her bed, wrapped tightly in blankets. Ever so cautiously, Sayaka crept over to the sleeping person, and peeled the covers back. There laid Hitomi, just as naked as her and breathing softly in her sleep, her lips slightly parted into a small smile.

A rush of emotions swelled inside of her at the sight of her green haired lover, and tears fell from her eyes almost immediately. She was alive. Hitomi was alive.

Sayaka flung herself at the smaller girl, wrapping her arms around her chest and burying her face into her neck, trying to stifle her own sobs. Shifting in her sleep, Hitomi woke up from the contact to find Sayaka sobbing uncontrollably into her.

Without giving herself time to be embarrassed, Hitomi quickly turned over and returned Sayaka's embrace, trying to ignore how their breasts were pushing together. "S-sayaka?" she asked softly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The blue haired girl raised a hand to her eyes to brush away her own tears, trying to subdue her weeping. "I… I had a really disgusting dream. It was a dream in which you died. And I'm scared that that's actually the reality, and that the two of us laying here is the dream. Is this a dream, Hitomi?"

Although she didn't quite understand, Hitomi tightened her embrace around Sayaka and stroked her hair, entangling their legs together to bring her as close as possible. "No, Sayaka, it's not a dream. Yesterday moved so fast that I could almost say that I'm not sure myself, but… for better or for worse, I'm here with you." Blushing furiously but accepting her task of comforting Sayaka, she quickly kissed her on the forehead to cement her answer.

After a few moments, Sayaka slowly nodded, satisfied with Hitomi's answer.

"Just… hold me a little while longer," she whimpered.

"Of course," Hitomi answered without missing a beat.

The two clung to each other, their bodies as inseparable as their souls. No Soul Gem glistened on the bedside table. No corpse bled on the kitchen floor. For better or for worse, Sayaka had earned herself a second chance.

Sayaka held Hitomi's hand in a death grip all the way to school. Although it hurt a little, Hitomi understood that Sayaka may be a little traumatized after her nightmare, and ignored the pain. In truth, she was actually kind of happy that Sayaka was depending on her like this. It made her feel needed.

As they neared the last intersection before the middle school, Sayaka spotted a familiar truck turn onto the road and drive towards them. Memories of Hitomi getting hit by the truck and tumbling onto the sidewalk flashed through her head, alongside memories of Hitomi falling to the ground with a sword wound in her chest, blood pooling out from her corpse, and her brutal duel with Homura. Sayaka pulled Hitomi back from the road, clinging to her shirt. "H-h….hold me…" she whimpered pitifully.

"Sayaka, come now, I know you must have been frightened, but we're in public, you have to be consider-!" Hitomi began scolding Sayaka, but shut up as soon as she sensed her violent trembling. Hitomi immediately encircled the taller girl in her arms, stroking her head, public appearances be damned. The truck wooshed past them as Hitomi silently held Sayaka. The green haired girl's body against her own was enough to halt Sayaka's traumatic recollections, and soon enough she had calmed down. Pulling her head from Hitomi's chest, Sayaka looked up into Hitomi's green eyes with a small, weak smile. "Just promise me you'll… Love Me Do!" she stuttered out, the last part coming out in broken English, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I think the proper construction would omit the "do", since it doesn't agree with the rest of the sentence," Hitomi began to correct in a teasing tone, putting her hand to her chin in a look of mock pensiveness as she winked at her lover.

"Shut up!" she giggled, lightly punching Hitomi, finally giving her a complete smile. Hitomi giggled with her, and took her hand and pulled her towards school with renewed vigor. The two laughing girls ran up the steps, hand in hand, their bond truly inseparable.

They loved each other, and they were happy.

_A dark haired girl awoke with a start in an out of the way hospital room. She clutched her head almost immediately, her brain pounding as if it was being stabbed by a sword. After a moment, she realized she couldn't remember the events of the previous time loop. This never happened._

_"I'm getting to old for this…" she murmured as her headache began to subside._


	10. Epilogue: Never Forget

**_Author's Note:_ **

_Surprise, bitches, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. I was actually planning to roll this out a few days after the last part but it ACTUALLY took a few months, oops, sorry about that! Anyway, this is the for really real last part. It's fluff, smut, AND angst rolled up into one, what a deal!_

* * *

"Sayaka, dear, I made you lunch!" One moment Madoka had been standing next to Sayaka's desk, going over last night's homework, and then she was quite forcefully knocked over with a squeak by a quite joyous Hitomi carrying two bento boxes, unwittingly trampling the pink haired girl as she set them down not too gently in front of her girlfriend.

"W-wow, Hitomi, you sure are… enthusiastic…" Sayaka stuttered, concerned about her flattened friend and aware that the entire class was staring at them. "That's alright though, I wouldn't have it any other way!" she continued, all these worries disappearing and being replaced by excitement at the prospects of eating lunch lovingly handcrafted by her cute girlfriend. She reached forward and carefully started to unwrap the cloth surrounding the bento boxes.

"Well of course I am," her girlfriend responded in a tone of mock superiority, putting her hands on her hips. "If I'm going to be with you, it's all or nothing, whether everyone else approves or not." With that she shot a glare cold enough to sink the Titanic at their classmates, who quickly pretended as if they hadn't been staring and gossiping about the couple this whole time. "Besides, everyone knows that a proper lady must always make good food for their ma- I mean, woman." She brought her hands to her rapidly blushing cheeks, though whether she was blushing more because of her girlfriend inspecting her homemade lunch or because she was mentally patting herself on the back and telling herself how good of a lover she was remained a mystery.

Sayaka removed the lid of the bento, curious to see what a lunch made by a "proper lady" looked like. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head in amazement. Many rolls of sushi were arranged into a big heart, with octopus sausages spelling out "S + H" in the middle. Rice and pieces of chicken filled in the empty spaces, creating the image of the food being nestled into a warm bed. She could barely contain herself; all she could muster was a choked out "W-whoa." while her inner otaku screamed incoherently.

_This can't be true! This has to be a dream! I have a cute schoolgirl girlfriend making me bento lunches with hearts in them! Is this moe? Does this count as moe? This is so moe!_

Hitomi put a hand to her chin, her eyes sparkling with success as if she had just painted the Mona Lisa. "Yes, I see you like it, hmm? Only the highest caliber of girls trained in high class dining and etiquette _such as myself_ could create such a masterpiece. In fact, you should see my-"

"Phhhhh. Phitomphi-phan!" Suddenly, the haughty girl was interrupted mid-rant by a muffled squeak calling her name from the floor.

Hitomi did a double take, unable to find the source of the voice at first. "Huh? Who's calling m- Oh!" Looking down, she discovered that she was standing on a short pink girl's back, pinning her face down to the classroom floor. She quickly hopped off, giving a lame giggle of apology. "Oops, when did you get there, Madoka? Sorry, I didn't notice you!"

Madoka responded with a wounded sniff, slowly climbing to her feet. She dizzily stumbled forward a few inches, trying to find a seat. "I think… I may need to lie down… I hit my head kinda…" Before she could even finish her sentence, she toppled over, saved from hitting her head a second time by the creepy girl who had transferred in a week ago, catching her in her arms. She gave the pair a stoic glare, then hooked her arms under Madoka's and dragged her out of the classroom and out of sight.

"W-where do you suppose she's taking her?" Hitomi finally wondered aloud after a moment of silence. Somewhere deep inside she couldn't say for sure that this girl wasn't actually a vampire dragging Madoka away to suck her blood.

"Nurse's office. Probably. Hopefully," Sayaka responded, her mouth half full with sushi. She did not want her shoujo manga protagonist prize to go to waste.

Hitomi clapped her hands together in delight, a bright smile replacing her look of concern. "Oh, I filled that one you're eating right now up with nothing but wasabi! I was worried you wouldn't like it, but you just ate it up in one bite, I'm so happ- SAYAKA, OH NOOOOOOO!" While her girlfriend was expressing her delight, the taste of the truckload of wasabi finally hit Sayaka's taste buds. She abruptly collapsed onto the desk, her head slamming onto the rest of the bento. Her breath came in short, raspy bursts as she reached up to scratch at her throat, a futile gesture. _I was stupid… so stupid…_ she thought to herself weakly, and her spicy world of eternal torture finally went black.

_Hitomi lying face down on the street in a pool of her own blood, her green hair stained red. Hitomi split up the middle by a blue cutlass, her entrails spilling out onto the kitchen floor. Hitomi's corpse coming closer, leaving a bloodied trail, intestines falling out and marking her path, her bloodshot eyes giving a furious, deathly glare. "It's your fault I died. It's all your fault. What, you think you're forgiven just because I'm alive again? You stupid bitch, night after night, I'll always be here. No matter how happy you become, I'LL NEVER LET YOU FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"_

Sayaka shot up in bed, stifling a scream and covered in cold sweat. Nothing new there. What was new, however, was the unfamiliar bed she was in, and the presence of another girl close by. It was dark; by this, she deduced that she had been unconscious for the rest of the day. By the light of the moon, she caught a glimpse of green hair next to her. _Oh god. Oh god no, am I still dreaming? Will she torture me here too?_ The bottom of her lip trembled as she kept staring forwards, unwilling to get a better view of her nightmare. _Please don't hurt me anymore… I'm a good girl now… I'll protect Hitomi and I won't kill her this time, so please-_

"S-SAYAKA!" Just as quickly as she had shot up, the blue haired girl toppled over from the force of Hitomi tackling her and hugging her tightly, straddling her. No blood. No entrails. Sayaka could barely suppress a sigh of relief.

"I, I, I thought I murdered you!" Hitomi wailed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking Sayaka's pajamas as she buried her face in the latter's shoulder. Her muffled sobs rang throughout Sayaka's body.

As Sayaka felt her throat prickle painfully, her memories of that day returned to her. She had been incapacitated by a wasabi sushi bomb, and Hitomi must have brought her to her house to recover. These weren't even her pajamas; Hitomi must have dressed her. "Hey, that thing really hurt, you know, why would you even try making something like that?" she cajoled gently, stroking Hitomi's wet hair, matted from a day's worth of regretful tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…" Hitomi moaned over and over again, separated by periods of sobbing. Punctuated by a loud sniff, she dug her face out of Sayaka's shoulder and kissed her lips gently, trying not to shudder with random sobs. "Please, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you," she sniveled, wiping her eyes as best she can.

"As if I could ever be angry at you, Hitomi. It's okay, so please stop crying," Sayaka whispered, tenderly reaching up to wipe the tears from her girlfriend's face. Seeing Hitomi's sobs turn to sniffs and light hiccups, she pulled the girl's head down and returned the kiss, this time deeper and longer. Sayaka felt lost in Hitomi's lips, each second stretching on for eternity. Here, she was safe. Perhaps she could temporarily extract herself from her nightmares.

Finally separating from the taller girl, Sayaka pushed her forehead against Hitomi's, touching their noses together. _I love you,_ Sayaka mouthed silently.

 _I love you too,_ Hitomi answered, a slight smile finally parting her silent lips. Sayaka's love warmed her heart, no matter what the circumstances.

Sayaka smiled back as well, and wrapped her arms around Hitomi's neck, bringing her down for another kiss. There was an aura of passion surrounding the two, and Hitomi brought her hand to Sayaka's cheek, their kisses picking up in speed. There was something about this kiss that suspended all the air in the room in stasis, and muted every sound in the world to zero except for that of lips coming together. No longer content with lips, Sayaka pushed her tongue up at Hitomi, asking to be let in, which the green haired girl acquiesced to without a moment's hesitation. Their tongues poked and licked at each other, the tips meeting together in a passionate admission of love.

Without a moment to lose, Hitomi took one of Sayaka's hands away from her neck and pressed it against her breast. Sayaka's eyes widened in shock; This was definitely new, Hitomi NEVER initiated these kinds of things. Hitomi turned her head to the side, a blush rising up and covering her face.

"P-please use my body to feel better," she stuttered in an embarrassed tone. Sayaka had the sneaking suspicion that Hitomi had been practicing this line while she was still unconscious, planning to use this as her apology for attempted murder.

"Well if you're offering yourself so generously, I have no choice but to accept!" Sayaka replied in her usual mocking tone. She groped harshly at Hitomi's breast, using her other hand to explore her still clothed body. Her partner stiffened with the initial sensations, before loosening up and getting back into the kiss, reaching up a hand to unbutton her own pajama top, opening it just enough for her apple sized breasts to poke out. Her determination to heal Sayaka with her body overwhelming her embarrassment, she guided Sayaka's hand once more to her breasts, now completely bare.

Sayaka, of course, needed no encouragement. She took a handful of each breast and squeezed, enjoying the deep sighs of pleasure Hitomi let out between kisses. Proceeding to knead each nipple between her fingers, she kissed down away from Hitomi's lips and to her neck as her sighs turned into squeaks and grunts.

Hitomi, however, would not let herself be carried away this time. She had a plan. Untangling herself from her position astride Sayaka, she instead straddled one of Sayaka's legs, one leg between her partner's legs and the other to her side. She then pushed her knee up against Sayaka's crotch, grinding into her clitoris still covered by her pajamas.

The blue haired girl let out a yelp of surprise at first, before following up with low moans at the feeling of being grinded against so intensely. Her hips thrusted up involuntarily at Hitomi's knee, wanting nothing more than to feel better and better. She continued to kiss Hitomi's neck, nibbling at times, and then sucking, trying to mark her territory. The air filled with their soft, feminine moans, wrapped up in foreplay.

Now incredibly turned on from Hitomi's efforts, Sayaka could no longer stand the feeling of clothes on her body. She unbuttoned her top as quickly as she could without ripping the seams apart, then pushed herself back to strip herself of her bottom, sticking slightly to her crotch from the moisture of pure desire. Meanwhile, Hitomi stared hungrily at her lover disrobing herself, eating her body up with her eyes. Before Sayaka could take any action, the green haired girl had already attacked her meal, pushing Sayaka's legs open and settling between them, licking timidly at the small pleasurable knob that was her clitoris. Even Hitomi had to admit that Sayaka tasted better than anything a highly trained wife such as herself could ever cook up.

Meanwhile, Sayaka thought about how Hitomi may not be the best cook, but she sure is a fantastic eater. She didn't even have enough time to laugh at her own joke before the waves of pleasure caused by Hitomi's tongue crashed over her, flattening her down against the sheets. Breathing heavily and loudly, she took the green haired girl's head in her hands, caressing and pulling, while thrusting towards her to grind as much as possible. Suddenly, it hit her how selfish she was being. _Hitomi is having her way with me so… freaking… good… but I haven't lifted a finger to do the same to her!_ Sayaka tried to reach around to grab at Hitomi's breasts again, or touch _something_ pleasurable before noticing that Hitomi was already way ahead of her. At some point, Hitomi had shimmied her pants off and grabbed a stray pillow, balling it up between her legs and thrusting down at it, rubbing her clit on the fabric in small circles before giving a few more sharp thrusts and repeating the process. With each repetition Hitomi shivered in pleasure, the tiny moans escaping her lips vibrating up into Sayaka's clit and increasing her own pleasure.

Sayaka sat mesmerized, entranced by both the incredible feelings that Hitomi was giving her and the extremely arousing sight of Hitomi pleasuring herself. Her cute little rear was like a metronome to Sayaka, drawing wet little circles on the pillow seemingly in time with her own heartbeat. Then, her possessive side came through, and somehow she started to feel jealous; _she_ should be making Hitomi feel good, and nothing else!

She tried to push Hitomi away by the shoulders, but she stood fast, licking with an almost religious fervor. "Hitomi, move, let me take care of you, please," Sayaka pleaded. Hitomi just shook her head with an "Uh uh!", intent on continuing her task. The blue haired girl knew she was going to come soon; she just couldn't take this amount of sucking, licking, and teasing.

"Okay, okay, you win, let's at least do this together then, I want to eat you too," Sayaka begged with desperation. She tried her best to hold off her orgasm, nearly failing until Hitomi finally extracted herself from between Sayaka's legs.

"Okay, fine," she conceded, throwing the pillow away and pulling Sayaka down onto her belly, still unwilling to give up control over the situation. She then deftly slid under her partner so that they were facing opposite directions, giving them the opportunity to eat each other.

Her desperation still apparent, Sayaka quickly dug in to her partner, reaching up past the tuft of green hair and taking her clit into her mouth, sucking gently yet firmly. Hitomi was, of course, Sayaka's favorite dish. Hitomi resumed her previous task, except less calculated and more erratic, now dealing with the increased pleasure of her lover's tongue instead of a pillow. She couldn't help herself from grinding up towards Sayaka, thrusting and swaying her hips to no beat in particular.

However, the blue haired girl was just getting started; she was determined to overpower her lover. This became apparent when Hitomi suddenly felt a finger enter her, involuntarily letting out a loud, whiny "Ahhhhhhnnnnn!" as she felt herself temporarily overwhelmed by her nerve endings firing faster than a chaingun. She allowed herself to be swept away by the tide, pulling Sayaka's hips down closer to her mouth, digging her nails into her thighs and viciously nibbling on her clitoris.

Finally, this cycle of trying to one up the other was too much for the pair. Their moans and cries turned to guttural noises and short grunts as they felt their climaxes approaching like a speeding truck. "C-coming, coming, coming," Sayaka chanted shrilly, unable to think clearly. "Me too, oh Sayaka, SAYAKA!" Hitomi cried out in response, as they both orgasmed in unison, their bodies writhing and their muscles spasming out of control. Random cries of pleasure escaped their lips as their brains shut down momentarily, feeling nothing but pure bliss.

Hitomi finally rolled off of her partner, breathing heavily as the heat died down. They were covered in sweat, the bedsheets thrown off in a pile, the room reeking of sex.

"I'm hungry," Sayaka finally wheezed out, aware of how she hadn't eaten anything since the accursed wasabi bomb.

"I have some leftover sushi in the fridge," Hitomi replied, looking over at her partner in hopes of her cooking getting a second chance.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Sayaka whispered in mock terror, her eyes comically frozen wide open.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in," Hitomi sniffed, before finally allowing herself to smile and cuddling her lover, their sweaty skin sticking together.

There was a moment of silence as they both cooled down from the wild session of lovemaking, mutual thoughts of love and adoration on their minds, with a new feeling of sleepiness introducing itself as well.

"Hey Hitomi?"

"Yes, Sayaka?"

"…Together forever?"

"Yes, Sayaka. Nothing would make me happier. Together forever."

…

 _"Never forget. Never forget what you did to me. Always remember how you killed me. Forever._ "


End file.
